Cranes
by Xaic
Summary: Silly little oneshot. Crackish. for Zemyx day.


"Fold here… yeah, that's right. Then there… good! You're doing better than I expected." A small chuckle escaped from his lips at the expression on the other nobody's face.

"Really? I didn't screw it up?" The excitement that emitted from him overtook Zexion.

"No, you didn't mess up, Demyx." He slipped another square piece of paper across the table to the Nocturne. "Now try again."

A smile lit his face as he watched Demyx fold another piece of paper into a crane.

"Did I mess it up this time?" He asked worriedly. "It doesn't look the same as the last one. Could you help me again?" The Sitarist asked sheepishly. He looked embarrassed to be asking for Zexion's help again.

Zexion just flashed a small smile and gave him a curt nod. "Sure."

After helping him with it once more, Zexion excused himself. As much fun and relaxing it was to do origami with Demyx, he had duties and research to do.

Demyx watched him leave and pouted. 'Why does Zexion never have more than a ten-minute break from his work when everyone else, like me, get days off at a time?' It wasn't fair. As soon as that realization came to him, Demyx set out to find another friend.

"Hello, Demyx! How have you been?" Came the sweet, soft voice from Namine's mouth. She had looked up from her drawing that was on the table in front of her. Her arms covered it up as if she were hiding it from him.

Thinking nothing of it, Demyx walked over to her and pulled a chair up next to her, sitting down with a serious face on.

"Namine… I can't be too sure I remember this properly, but I need your help." He let out in one breath.

"Uh… okay, what is it you need help with? I can only do so much seeing as how I'm locked in this room." She replied, looking around the white room filled with crayon-drawings.

"Erm… sorry about that, but this was part of The Superior's wishes. Anyways, I wanted to know if you could tell me if this memory is fake or not." He asked while looking down.

"Okay. Tell me of this memory." She said with a smile.

"Well, I remember from my other's life, that there was this legend about paper cranes…" He trailed off.

"Oh? What about this legend?" Namine looked up at him with fake curiosity. She did know the legend. She had planted the memory in him, of course, she wouldn't let him know that. What was going to happen wouldn't seem as special if he knew the memory was a fake.

"T-the legend says that if you fold 1,000 origami cranes, you can wish on them and your wish will come true…" he looked up at her with eyes full of worry. "Is it true? Or was that memory fake? If it's fake… well, I don't think I'll be able to follow through with something I want to do for a friend."

"Axel?" she took a wild guess.

"Maybe I'll do something for him next time…"

"Oh, so this is for Zexion then?" she gave Demyx another soft smile, while he glanced up and gave her a shy smile.

"Yeah, it is."

"Then you have no worries. I assure you, I didn't create the memory. " There was movement by her hands, but Demyx paid no mind to it.

Demyx had been reassured that this truly was one of his memories. He yelled out a 'thank you' as he summoned a dark portal and left her prison of a room.

…A FEW DAYS LATER…

"Number Six, The Superior would like a word with you." The voice of Saix floated into a lounge-type room. Zexion looked up from the novel he was reading on a couch. His right eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"About what, may I ask?" he called out as he watched Saix walk by the doorway.

"Don't question me. Ask him yourself." He practically growled before he was out of site.

"Well someone hasn't been laid lately…" Zexion grumbled as he got up.

"I HEARD THAT!" Saix yelled from down the empty hallway.

SCENE SKIP

As soon as Zexion walked into Xemnas's office, The Superior's voice reached his ears.

"Okay Schemer, just why are you taking all of my spare bits of paper?" He asked while pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he had a headache.

"Excuse me?" he hadn't taken anything.

"I'm missing a large sum of paper. Considering you are the only one doing research on your own time, you would be my first suspect." He continued with a solid glare thrown in Zexion's direction.

"Erm…" what else was he supposed to say? He couldn't exactly argue with The Superior. That would just turn him into a dusk sooner. Zexion threw his vision off to the side, trying to get rid of some of the awkwardness .

"Just give me back my paper!" Xemnas shouted at him as he summoned a portal and a dusk, whom he then told to push Zexion into the portal.

SCENE SKIP

"Um… hi Zexion…" Demyx began timidly as he entered the kitchen of the Castle That Never Was. Zexion was sitting at the large monochrome table with a mug of coffee.

Zexion just grunted.

"Um… How are you?" he asked as he sat down.

"Coffee tastes like mud." He stated.

"Oh… okay." There was a small silence after the few words were spoken. It was awkward for Demyx, but Zexion could care less. He was trying to figure out who would've wanted to take a bunch of useless paper.

"I… I have something to show you Zexion. Could you come with me for a moment?"

Zexion looked up, a little confused. Demyx never asked anyone to do anything. Was it somethingy truly important? Why did he need him?

… And why were his hands covered in a million band aids?

Zexion nodded and stood up, allowing Demyx to lead him into the room with the couch. 'He probably hurt himself on a mission. It's not very uncommon for him.'

"Could you sit there?" Demyx asked him, pointing to a spot on the couch. Still confused, Zexion nodded and sat down. He waited for a moment as Demyx closed his eyes. Then, Demyx raised his right arm and summoned a portal above Zexion's head. Zexion barely had enough time to look up before he was drowning in paper cranes.

Once they stopped falling through the portal, Zexion lifted his head above the chaos and gave Demyx a quizzical look.

"Demyx… what are all these… cranes doing here?" One thought went through his head. 'It was Demyx who took all the paper…' He lifted an arm away from the mess and watched a few cranes fall from around it.

Demyx gave him a sheepish smile and told him of the legend. When he was done, Zexion's face of confusion turned into a grin. "You made them all yourself… so I could have a wish granted?"

"Well… um… that is…" he sighed, "Yes. I did it all for you."

Zexion stood up and, careful not to step on any of the cranes, walked over to Demyx. Thank you Demyx." He smiled at him. "I'll use the wish, but I have a suggestion for where we can put all the cranes…"

"Where?" Demyx asked in confusion.

There was a soft swooshing noise as Xemnas sat at his desk. He was just about to call for Saix when the swooshing noise started to sound like paper rubbing together. He looked up and watched as the many paper birds fell to the ground all around him. As the last one landed on his desk, Xemnas noticed a note attatched to it.

'Dear Mansex,

You wanted the missing paper.

Your subordinates,

69'


End file.
